conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Aāng Mǎo Shí Won
General information Aāng Mǎo Shí Won (Literally: Joy valley nation speak. Loosely translated: The language of the nation where joy is spread through the valleys) is a far-east-asian language spoken by the Aāng Mǎo Shí people of the similarly named nation of Aāng Mǎo Shí, a set of islands located far off of the coast of Japan, which have long since sunken into the ocean, 3,000 years ago. It shares some phonetic characteristics with nearby nations, such as China and Japan, however has a completely unique vocabulary. It is formed from short words that rarely become over two syllables long. Although often mistaken as logographic by many who understand few eastern languages, due to it's striking resemblance to Hanzi script, the script of Aāng Mǎo Shí Won is one of the most phonetically descriptive to exist, explaining the order of the phonemes, the tones of the syllable and the syllables themselves, much like the Korean Hangul script. Phonology This section will only cover the phonemes, diphthongs and tones of Aāng Mǎo Shí Won. There are strict rules as to how consonants and vowels must be ordered within a syllable. This ordering information can be found in the Writing section. These tables shows the romanized phonemes of Aāng Mǎo Shí Won. Consonants Vowels Diphthongs Any two vowels seen in the Vowels section can be combined to make a diphthong. Diphthongs appear more commonly in Aāng Mǎo Shí Won than regular vowels do. Tones There are 5 tones in Aāng Mǎo Shí Won: High, Rising, Falling then rising, Falling, Rising then falling, and Low. The High tone is placed just above the normal tone of the voice, with the exact pitch depending on one's preference and the clarity with which they wish to speak. It is represented by the number 1 or a horisontal line above the second vowel of the syllable. The Rising tone rapidly ascends from the speaker's normal tone of voice and the high tone. It is represented by the number 2 or a line that rises from left to right above the second vowel of the syllable. The Falling then rising tone rapidly falls from the high tone to the normal tone of voice, before rapidly ascending to the high tone once again. It is represented by the number 3 or a small V-shape above the second vowel of the syllable. The Falling tone rapidly descends from the high tone to the speaker's normal tone of voice. It is represented by the number 4 or a line that descends rom left to right above the second vowel of the syllable. The Rising then falling tone rapidly ascends from the The speaker's normal tone of voice to the High tone, before rapidly descending back to the speaker's normal tone of voice. It is represented by the number 5 or an upside-down V-shape above the second vowel in the syllable. The Low tone is spoken at the speaker's normal tone of voice. It is not represented by any number or accent. In this sense, Aāng Mǎo Shí Won could also be written as Aang1 Mao3 Shi2 Won. Writing There are three alphabets that exist within Aāng Mǎo Shí Won; the Initial Alphabet, the Vowel Alphabet, and the Final Alphabet. These are all used together to produce whole syllables. Remember, Aāng Mǎo Shí Won is always written from left to right or from top to bottom (more commonly the latter) Initial Alphabet The Initial Alphabet is an alphabet made entirely of consonants. As its name suggests, letters in this alphabet can only go at the start of a syllable. There can only be one letter from the Initial Alphabet per syllable. This letter is written to the right of the vowels. Initial letters must be used in conjunction with a vowel and can additionally be used in conjunction with a final letter. Vowel Alphabet.png|The vowels of Aāng Mǎo Shí Won Initial alphabet.png|The Initial letters of Aāng Mǎo Shí Won. Final alphabet.png|The Final letters of Aāng Mǎo Shí Won. Vowel Alphabet The Vowel Alphabet, as its name suggests, contains the 5 vowels of Aāng Mǎo Shí Won. Two vowels must be present in each syllable, one on top of the other. Different vowels will form a diphthong, using the top vowel followed by the second one, while the same vowel will result in the vowels origional sound being pronounced. In the absence of an initial letter, the vowel will become the initial sound. Final Alpthabet The Final Alphabet only consists of two letters, which are optional for use at the end of a word. In the absence of a Final letter, the last vowel takes its place. The Final letter is written beneath both the vowels and the Initial letter. Syllable construction Putting all of these rules together, one should get a syllable made of no more than five symbols: one tonal mark, one initial letter, two vowels, and a final letter. The image to the right shows the word hello (kuǒng): an example of the longest possible syllable in Aāng Mǎo Shí Won. Grammar Tones with tenses The tones of Aāng Mǎo Shí Won directly correspond to the tense of the verb. The first tone (high) indicates the present tense (e.g. Zhao1 wen1: I am/I am being). The second tone (rising) indicates the past preterite tense (e.g. Zhao2 wen1: I was). The third tone (falling then rising) indicates the conditional tense (e.g. Zhao3 wen1: I would be/I might be). The fourth tone (falling) indicates the future tense (e.g. Zhao4 wen1: I will be/I am going to be). The fifth tone (rising then falling) indicates the past imperfect tense (e.g. Zhao5 wen1: I used to be). The toneless verb is in the infinitive (e.g. Zhao(6): To be). For negatives, a prefix of Kai4 is added to the verb. Punctuation In Aāng Mǎo Shí Won, punctuation is very important, as it marks out not only pauses, but also many different emotions and features of the sentence. There are two forms of punctuation: Cheun-kā - which mark out the pauses and emotions of the sentence, and Cheun-gā - which mark out the features of the sentence itself. Cheun-kā These pieces of punctuation include the typical pieces one might expect to find: full stops (periods), quotation marks, exclaimation marks, and question marks; as well as other marks of expression: including embarrassment marks, suspicion marks, happiness marks, sadness marks, fear marks, and humbleness marks. the piece of punctuation is placed both at the start and at the end of the sentence, or the area they outline (with exclusion to full stops, placed only at the end of the sentence) Cheun-gā Unlike the Cheun-kā, this set of punctuation does not exist in most languages, however it is similar to the particles of Japanese. These include the topic marker, the direct object marker, the indirect object marker, the subject marker, the direction marker, the time marker, the verb marker, the adjective marker, the plural marker, and the link - a piece of punctuation that connects multiple syllables to make one multi-syllable word. None of these symbols are pronounced, save for the plural marker, which adds a prefix of "Buon1" and a suffix of "Tueng4". Each of the markers has a "roof" and "legs", allowing for the marker to be placed around the character it outlines. The marker can also be stretched to encompass multiple characters. The only exclusion to this is the link, which goes between multiple characters. Word order The word order of Aāng Mǎo Shí Won is rather different to English. It goes: Topic - Verb - Subject - Direct object - Indirect object - Direction/location - Time Adjectives are put after the noun they describe. To denote ownership, the prefix Kuang is added to the word (e.g. I = wen1, my = kuang wen1) Vocabulary Mathematics The numbers of Aāng Mǎo Shí Won are rather easy to draw, however the mathematics along with them can be difficult, as the decimal system isn't used to count, but instead a 20 number system (the numbers from 1 to 20 each have their own names). Below, is a list of the basic digits that would be used in everyday life. Example text Category:Languages